Saiyan of the Shadows ch3
Waking up, Bakura shook the sand out of his hair. He was never going to get any information out of her, it seemed. But he felt like he had to try. He felt like he knew her, like an old childhood friend. But that was impossible. The had all been killed. And while a good fighter, Diabound wasn't really a good conversati onalist. That's when something caught his eye. Lifting it up to examine it, the millenium ring started to glow. Perplexed, he examined it closely. It was simple, really. A yellow orb with four orange stars in it. Strange. Frustrated, he decided he would take his anger out on the Pharaoh. But to his surprise, someone was already there. He heard the sickening noise of bones crushing and a roar. "My time for revenge is now! Say your prayers to your weak gods, Pharaoh!" He gasped; he recognized that same voice, filled with spite and malice. He checked to make sure. That same girl from before, with felines with the strength of lions, tearing apart Slifer. The Pharaoh, enraged and frustrated, summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra, and she and her felines backed up. "You may have summoned another Egyptian god, but I also know one of the deities. Bastet! Warrior goddess of of felines and joy! I ask you to help me in my hour of need!" Several beautiful, clear notes sounded before the feline goddess of music appeared, a majestic, bipedal cat with a beautiful Egyptian type collar and full length white dress appeared. As she increased in size to a giant black feline, she purred out " I come to help you, my faithful follower." she then lunged towards the Pharaoh. "Winged dragon of Ra! Slay this goddess!" A chilling laugh emanated through the air. "Fool! Don't you remember Ra was Bastet's father? He wouldn't dare to attack his own kin!" She froze. As she climbed on Bastet, she icily said "The moon won't save you next time, Pharaoh." The warrior and felines slipped off into the night. "Don't worry, we'll get him next time. He can't hold out forever. Soon you'll get you're revenge." "Thanks, Bastet, you're the best. Well, except ...." Stroking the snowy hair with her tail, she replied "Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay, wherever she is. So what's up?" "The sky." The warrior replied with a smirk. "Okay then, anything new?" "Nothing really. Oh, yeah, I met that jerk yesterday. You know, the one who calls himself the thief king? I beat him up. But then he grabbed my tail and when I woke up, he tried to know why I'm this powerful. Heck, not even I know." "That's what he gets for messin with the Thief Queen." "I feel like I know him some how. Well, good night girls and one guy." It was terrifying. Everyone was being slaughtered. He panicked trying to find a way to slip out. He turned around at the sound of a cat's cries. His only friend, trying desperately to shield two stray kittens, braced herself for death. He couldn't watch. He ran away as fast as he could until exhaustion set in. He broke down and cried. How could they have killed her? She was so innocent, so young. She was so playful and her mischievious antics made him laugh. She lived all alone and spent most of her time scampering on the rooftops, like a monkey or a kitten, exploring the world for the first time. But now ...... Bakura woke up with a jolt. He had been having those nightmares every once in a while, but ever since he saw that girl, he had it every night. Was there a connection? Category:Crossover Category:Fan Chapter